ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack of the Happy Cows!
Attack of the Happy Cows is the 19th episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin were watching TV. (TV): WE WILL RETURN TO TWO DUDES AND A HALF AFTER THIS COMMERCIAL. A Happy Cow commercial started. Hey boys and girls! Want a very awesome toy? YES! Then buy............ HAPPY COW, HAPPY COW, PLAYS WITH YOU ALL DAY, HAPPY COW HAPPY COW FOREVER WE WILL PLAY! BUY NOW! (Kevin): That was the dumbest commercial I have EVER seen. (Ben): BUT THE HAPPY COW IS AWESUM (shows him happy cow) (Gwen): How did you buy it so fast? (Ben): Easy. I turned into Fasttrack and acclerated to the toy shop. I bought the toy, but then I noticed I was gone for 5 minutes. So I turned into Clockwork and went back to this time. Easy. (Kevin): Wha-? (Ben):j LET'S SEE DA EPIC HAPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYY COW! The Happy Cow started spinning around Kevin's head. (Kevin): That's the only thing it does? Pathetic. (Ben): AWESUM! PLAY WITH ME KEVIN! (Kevin): Why would I do that? (Ben): Because if you don't, I'll hate you forever. (Kevin): No way dude. (Ben): PLEASE? (Kevin): NO. Scene switches to them walking down a street. (Ben): PLEASE? (Kevin): NO. Scene switches to them fighting Forever Knights. (Ben): PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE (Kevin): Dude, NO. Scene switches to Kevin pooping and Ben talking to him. (Ben): PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE (Kevin): DUDE, NO. Scene switches to Kevin sleeping. (Ben): COME OOOOOON (Kevin): OK OK. (Ben):: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY DUGUH DUGUH DUGUH DUN DUGUH DUGUH DUGUH DUN DUGUH DUGUH DUGUH DUN DUN DUN DUN Ben is Humungousaur and is watching Happy Cow spin around. (Humungousaur): WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (Kevin): Seriously? HAPPY COW, HAPPY COW Kevin is driving and Ben is playing with Happy Cow. PLAYS WITH YOU ALL DAY Kevin is battling Vilgax, and Ben is Water Hazard, and plays with Happy Cow. (Vilgax): Are you freaking serious? (Waterhazard): SHUT UP ITS AN EPIC HAPPY COW HAPPY COW HAPPY COW FOREVER WE WILL PLAY Ben is Nanomech and is riding on Happy Cow. (Nanomech): WEEEEEEEEEEEE WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEE THIS IS FUN (Kevin): That actually looks sorta fun though. (Nanomech): ILL SHOW YOU SOMETHING EVEN FUNNER (goes of Happy Cow, and looks at it) WOOT (Kevin): Ben, this is getting on my nerves. (Nanomech): BUT ITZ MAH HAPPY COW (Kevin): STOP IT. (grabs happy cow and throws it in the trash.) (Nanomech): YOU.... YOU STOLE MY HAPPY COW????? (Kevin): No, I didn't mean it.... (Nanomech): BEN....... MAD! RAAAAAAAAAAAH (shrinks) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (fires tiny laser) RAAAAAAAAAAH (Kevin): *sigh* (throws Nanomech) (Nanomech): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Kevin): Stupid Happy Cow. The Happy Cow came out of the trash. (Happy Cow): FOOLISH HUMAN. (Kevin): AHHHHHHHH! (Happy Cow): YOU DESPISE THE HAPPYCOWIANS. I MUST TAKE OVER YOUR BRAIN! (Kevin): Ummm..... no mister Happy Cow.... I didn't mean to. Most people would have done it. (Happy Cow): WHAT? IF YOU HUMANS DESPISE THE HAPPYCOWIANS, WE MUST DESPISE YOU TOO! BEEEEEEEE MYYYYYYYYY SLAAAAAAAAAAAAVE (hypnotisees Kevin) (Kevin): FOREEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER (Happy Cow): (talks on phone): All Happy Cows, attack humanity! Hypnotise all humans! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN LATER (Ben): I loved my Happy Cow... I HATE KEVIN! (Gwen): Ben, it isn't that bad. Besides, it isn't a reason to stay locked up in your room for three hours. (Ben): Okay. Let's go buy a berger. (Gwen): Okay, Ben. Ben and Gwen went out of the house, and saw Happy Cows everywhere! (Ben): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Happy Cow): Why aren't you hypnotised? (Gwen): Hypnotised? (Happy Cow): (eyes turned red, and Gwen's eyes become red too) HAPPY COW HAPPY COW (Gwen): FOREVEEEEEEEEEER (Ben): AHH! (transform) REO! REO fired Oreos everywhere, and destroyed some Happy Cows. The Happy Cows flew after him, and REO shot cream. The Happy Cows avoided it, and started singing the Happy Cow song. REO covered his ears. (REO): DAMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIT. I MUST RUN AWAY! REO ran away. (REO): Only two men know what to do with this, SMOSH! (Ian): Um, the end of the vid was me joining the play with Anthnoy. (REO): DAAAAANG. Do you have anything else useful? (Anthony): Uh, what about Charlie? (REO): Charlie the Drunk Guinea pig? OF COURSE (Ian): Now let's go. (disappears) (REO): LOL I GETS LIKE CHARLIE THE DRUNK GUINEA PIG GUNS LIKE YUS REO fired Charlies and the Happy Cows avoided them. The Happy Cows flew towards him. (REO): OREO SHURIKENS! (fires Oreo Shurikens) The ropes that held the Happy Cows were cut, and all Happy Cows crashed down to the floor. More ccame, and REO cut more. In two minutes the floor was filled with dead Happy Cows. (Happy Cows): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Gwen): MUST ALWAYS PLAY! (REO): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU I FORGOT THAT (transform) JETRAY! HYPERSPAAAAAAAAAAAAACE Jetray hyperspaced and reached a mall. (Jetray): Now where are you Sublimino.... (Sublimino): I'm right here. (Jetray): Hi t's me Ben Tennyson. (Sublimino): My archenemy! (Jetray): I needs like helpz. Everyone in Bellwood is HYPNOTISED (Sublimino): And.. (Jetray): Hypnotise them back or I kill you. (Sublimino): How exactly? (Jetray): (transform) WAAAAAY BIIIIIIIG! LIKE THIS! (punches ground) (Sublimino): I meant, how will I make them unhypnotised? (Way Big): YER WATCH THINGY YOU IDIOT. (Sublimino): OOOOOOOOH. (Way Big): And they saw I'm stupid. (Sublimino): Let's just go there. (Way Big): Okay then. (Sublimino climbs on his hand) Way Big walked five seconds and reached Bellwood. (Way Big): Ohwait I didn't need hyperspace. (Sublimino): -______- (Way Big): SAVE MAH PEOPLE Five minutes later. Everyone is acting like chickens. (Way Big): Huh... this isn't what I expected. BUT WHO CARES. (reverts back) BAGAHK! THE END Aliens Used *Fasttrack (off-screen) *Clockwork (off-screen) *Humungousaur *Water Hazard *Nanomech *REO *Jetray *Way Big Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Sublimino *Smosh Villains *Forever Knights *Vilgax *HAPPY COWS Category:Episodes Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force